


[op]ening of dreams

by normankafka



Category: Haikyuu!!, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Movie: The End of Evangelion, Out of Character, Psychology, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: — Тобио, помоги мне. -- Скажет, что делать, возьмет за руку, разумеется, Шое, я, озлобленное, расстроенное, улыбнется, нет, густой поток, багряный, твоя вина, поглотит его. — Не бросай меня. — Насмехались, хлипкое тельце стула, ребрами ударилось о пол, все, смотрели на них; мы здесь, одни, верно. Я не хочу быть один, я не хочу проходить через это; в одиночестве; ненавижу это; мне; мне больно; кто-нибудь; протянутая; застыла  между, это то, что тебе нужно? Да. — Не презирай меня. — Думаешь, можно любить просто так; ни за что? Ты ошибаешься. — Не убивай меня.— Нет, — сказал Кагеяма.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	[op]ening of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> (больной) ретеллинг "Конца Евангелиона";

Серые, плотные; сменялись за пухлым оконным стеклом; безголовые; в ярких матерчатых платьях; грузных костюмах; скучные, унылые; людские тела. Хината сжал руки на коленях; острые, выделялись под; темно-синие штаны; костистое очертание; дребезжание; гладкий, песочный; пол. Зыбкое, колкое; одиночество. Поезд двигался; Хината двигался вместе с ним; неизвестное; идеально ровное; красное, вспышками; множество заполняло хлипкое пространство. 

Что происходит? Рваные, угловатые; раны; струились по серой; жалкой; поверхности; окружающего его мира. Где я? Хината? Сжал; выступающие; несчастные; кости; невинные; сухожилия; пальцы; разжал. Цикличные; тугие; линии, пожирали друг друга; убегали в непонятную; абстрактную бесконечность; багряного сознания Хинаты; широко открытые; застывшие в удивлении; ресницы; серые; глаза; мутные; зрачки; был здесь; грудь к груди; я рядом; стонущие; хрустящие; объятья; нежное, еле ощутимое, хлопковое; похлопывание; по нежной; бледной; спине рубашки; пожалуйста; медлительная, розоватая; улыбка на лице.

Слышишь меня?

Обернулись. Все; было им; сверлящие; ровные; круглые; выпуклые; очки; в засаде; устроились на пупырчатых носах; искрящиеся; зубы уродов-подражателей; люди; вокруг него; стояли и наблюдали; огромные, желейнообразные; пальто на их мягких телах; мясистые; пурпурные; губы шевелились; бросил его, оставил его, все ты, твоя вина (нет), ненавидит тебя (неправда), хочет, чтобы ты (вздор; наглое, желтое; взрывалось в воздухе; уходи; презираю, не могу, мерзко, отвратительно, что ты, такое, не выношу, уйди, Хината, прошу, пожалуйста, ты, ты, ты, не оставляй меня). 

Хината встал; что-то вдали загудело; протиснулся сквозь, лево-право; визг локтей; извините; глухие, булькающие; возгласы непонятных и неприятных; шел, один, второй, третий; в другой вагон. Юркое; ощущение; скрылось в тишине. Останься здесь, останься с нами (не хочу; там, нечеткое; двумерное; очертание; за вогнутой; линзой; близорукой; двери); Хината открыл; громкий, резкий; вжик; крик; замер, между двумя (концом и перманентным кошмаром); 

— Кагеяма?

Это был он; его белая; идеально; выглядящая; рубашка; обернулась; вместе с ним; спокойная; пастельная; замерла; смотрел вперед; заметил Хинату. Тобио, Тобио; прохладные, длинные; пальцы; уткнулись в пальцы Хинаты; его смущенная ладонь; 

— Тобио, боже.

Кагеяма улыбался; Хината, Тобио, он; нет; пухлое, густое; пятно на серебристом; сейчас бы; все; раз; еле ощутимый; мгновенный; остановился; взорвался и исчез; не осталось ничего; более не чувствует; все станет (наконец) спокойным и пригодным для; соединиться воедино; закроет глаза и скажет, что будет лучше; или не скажет ничего; нет; любимый; был; есть; впереди; в будущем; окажется; склизкое; мрачное; тянуло назад; поэтому Хината сделал пару шагов вперед; мгновение; растягивалось; упрямо; нажимал на кнопку; иди, быстрее; Тобио, я так боялся; обнял его; теплый, мягкий; запах; руки Кагеямы на его спине; сомкнулись; носом — куда-то в шею, пупырчатый, невинный; островок нагой кожи; Тобио, все будет в порядке, да; Тобио, я; сиплый, надрывный; шлеп; бугристые; ярко-оранжевые; капли; на гладком; животе; поезда; исчезло; всё; все; они; тонкая, прозрачная; бумажная; жизнь; оборвалась; слилась воедино; с такими же; бессмысленными; бесполезными. 

Жалкими.

Я не хочу.

Пальцы его ног; кусала матовая; приятная; вода; огромное, раскинулось вокруг; рыжеватый; песок; пытался; забраться под ногти.

Там, позади — тоже он; Хината; замер; сжался; ничтожное создание.

Не могу. 

Почему?

Настолько эгоистичен?

Подумай

Хоть  
Раз  
О  
Других

Столько людей

Любят

Тебя

Нет.

Скрыться, исчезнуть, закрыть, выбросить, в тень, теплую, надежную, именно, там, наконец, найдет, покой.

Верят в тебя

Неправда

Тогда зачем 

Для чего

Все

Это

Было

Бесконечные, тонкие; ярко-черные; завитки; вместо лиц; неисчислимого количества; миллиарды; людей; 

Почему стал пилотом;

Это

Единственное

Мое

Достижение (единственное, что могу);

Я.

Действительно?

Или

Ты

Хотел

Всем

Нравиться?

Хотел

Стать

Любимым

Оставь меня

Пожалуйста

Пусть

Все умрут

Я

Хочу

Умереть

Плотное на ощупь; небо-занавеска; сдернет его; все; человечество; спрячется под; ним; исчезнет; растворится; в; небытие; 

Желал этого; 

Мечтал об этом;

Яркое, колючее; ощущение внутри; невозможность; уловить; журчащий; поток голосов; здесь; резкий; острый; крик Ячи; Шое; темно-зеленые; ярко-красные; синеватые; фиолетовые; разорванные; погрызанные; сожранные; ими; красивыми; белыми; Шое, пожалуйста, Тобио, он; слезливый, капающий; ненавижу тебя; ненавижу; оставил, предал, сделал, ты, все, это, ты; смотри, видишь; медленно, протянешь ладонь к его; возьмешь в свою; теплые, длинные; пальцы Тобио; посмотришь в глаза и; все закончится; все закончилось; им; нам; удалось.

Все; что чувствовал: боль, нет, страх, рассеивающееся; точечное; неуловимо; двигающиеся; губы; Кагеямы; ты виноват в этом; накрыли, боялся задохнуться; под стеклянным колпаком; палящий свет; глумящейся лампочки; над ними; отравляющая, рассыпчатая; ненависть, кусала Хинату за плечи; поток из ярких, прелестных; лиц; людей, которых он любил; хрустящая; твердая; сжимающая его запястье; рука Кагеямы; его озлобленные; мутные; глаза; кричали; пожалуйста, выслушай меня; не хотел, не мог, не старался; думаешь только о себе, ноешь, ноешь, ты неудачник, ты ничтожество, слабый, мерзкий, ненавижу таких, как ты; это не он, верно? Проекция его желтого, слоящегося; подсознания; поддеть ногтем; стремительно, кусок за куском; заслезится; обрушится; останутся голые, бледные; стены; настоящий, Кагеяма бы так не сказал; или; всегда ли;

Не хочу быть с тобой, меня трясет когда; вижу тебя; его, рассерженное, лицо; укушенные, гневом; брови; сморщенный; нос; около лица Хинаты; тебе противно, что я; дополняю тебя; вздохи восхищения; липкое; кусающее кончики пальцев; возбуждение; осмысленный, счастливый; широко раскрытые глаза; Кагеямы; грозные; руки Евы; жрущие хилые тельца; ангелов; багряная, густая; кровь; что стало с ним, слышишь; после того, как оставил его, как не помог; не могу, не могу, пожалуйста, Тобио; 

Тебе здесь не место; что; перманентно закрывающаяся дверь; перед носом Хинаты; разгневанное; недовольное; унылое; пугающее; раздражающее; лицо Тобио; постоянно; насупившийся; его жилистые; руки; постоянно; мелькали в проеме; недостаточно стараешься; придурок; Хината; идиот; Хината; бесишь; не могу; выносить; твоего общества; всегда где-то здесь; его; рядом; схватить за запястье; хочу быть с; тобой; нет, ты только все портишь; как обычно; неспособный; неумелый; ничтожный; сжался; отвернулся; я хочу быть с тобой; Тобио; понимаешь; упертый, непробиваемый; хочу; поддерживать; тебя; мне и так хорошо; я в порядке; не придется; привыкать; не доверяешь мне; глаза в глаза; Кагеяма; оставь меня; пожалуйста; ты; никогда не делишься; со мной; ничем; ничего не рассказываешь; что должен был; что сказал бы; льющийся; сквозь пальцы; поток блестящих; кадров; бронзовые; остатки; воспоминаний; шелушащаяся; пыль; не всегда будет; получаться; тебе же тоже; бывает; плохо; одиночество; скука; страх; быть непонятым; у меня; быть покинутым; что, правда; смешливо покачивающаяся; рубашка; обнимала вертлявую; тугую; веревку; зернистое; вечернее; небо; потело; ленивые; страницы все еще не дочитанной книги; флиртовали со скромным вентилятором; а если бы; скользящий по его; щекам; пузырчатый; румянец; Хината сжал пальцы на воротнике; майки Кагеямы; ты; гнилая усмешка; ты; ты; ты; ты; идиот; дурак; смял; обеими; притянул; уткнулся губами; в сомкнутые губы; зажмурил глаза; Кагеяма не двигался; смотри; испуганное; нелепые; они; оба; сухие, горячие; застыли; попытался бы он сквозь; нет; слишком; мерзко, сказал Кагеяма; ты; что; господи; не делай так; матовое, блеклое; лицо; тогда; удивленное; возможно; признайся, желал этого; нет; тебя; влекло; нет; признайся, наконец, признайся; сбежал; скользкие; шаги; прижался спиной к двери; вверх-вниз; грудная клетка; липкая; противная; майка; поцеловал; он; Кагеяму; было ли; не оттолкнул; не ударил; не; закричал; расплывчатый; мутный; круглые; черноватые; зрачки; застывшие; в мимолетном и ускользающем; ресницы; ты; я; что теперь; что будет; теперь; далее; безликое; унылое; молчание; игнорирование; размытое; белесое; стеклянное на вкус; слишком твердое; опять спрячется там; за; запотевшим стеклом; собственного вакуумного мирка; Тобио; я; обернулся; улыбчивая; смущенная; ключица; игриво; сползающая футболка; вероятно, это был; испуг; злость; неловкость; стеснение; оставь; непрерывно; булькающая; дверь; ойкнула; перед лицом Хинаты; меня.

Друг с другом; прикосновение; его плеча; тихое, еле; уловимое; к руке Тобио; невозможность; дотронуться до невинного запястья; в белесом зеве; гладкой рубашки; редкая; колючая; постоянно; привлекающая его внимание; улыбка Кагеямы; его возбужденный; игривый; взгляд вдаль; подмечал это; 

Бесконечный плотный поток; ярких; кадров; тек; никак не поспевал; за ним; что это было; что чувствуешь; в отношении; я; он знает; он знал; он всегда; никогда не думал, было ли; что; чистое; девственное; смотри; узнаешь; Хината приоткрыл дверь; желтоватые; разводы; на стенах; пораженной; комнаты; суетливый поток; света; выныривающий; из-под; наспех задернутой; шторы; мерзкое; мычание; попытка подавить; стоны; знал ли он о том, что ты; нет; это; смотри, это же; это ты; рубашка Кагеямы в руке Хинаты; грубые, резкие движения; когда вошел, что сказал; ты; ты занимался этим; моя; чистое, непорочное;  
скользкая, влажная; его шершавые, сухие; губы; мелкие, осторожные; поцелуи в шею; почему; странный, запах, вцепился в его; для чего, объясни; я не хотел; перекошенное, бледное; отвращение; на лице Кагеямы;   
он знает, что ты делал;   
что ты сделал; 

Заткнись, я больше; оставь меня, пожалуйста; позволь мне больше; не думать; не; прочные, крепко обнимающие друг друга; нитеобразные; мысли; оборвались; широко открытые; в блеклом; удивлении; белое; красное; вывернутые; наружу; по-детски розоватые; кишки; умиротворенное; небо; сорванный голос; молящие; крики; о помощи; я знаю, ты здесь, я знаю, я; уверен в этом; просто; смирись; закрой глаза; глубоко вдохни; спасут, успеют; все они; сделают за тебя; примут решение; ты в безопасности; ты; успокоение; багровое, засасывало его; отрывки, шелестящие, проворные; ядовитые осколки; вгрызались в его тело; сейчас; лучше бы ты умер; лучше бы ты умер; я; желаю этого; жизнь; тихий, замер; сонные шелестящие; желтоватые; выпадающие; волосы; деревьев; сопели на дороге; ловко лавирующие; блики; на гладком теле; пухлого, мягкого; озера; неловкая; улыбка на губах Кагеямы; исчезла; Хината сжал его руку своей; все; перечеркнутое; еле заметное; невозможно; представить подобное; предполагаешь, что знаешь меня, что понимаешь меня; зернистое, смазанное; его двигающиеся; чрезвычайно быстро; полет слов; разбивались об острые; окрашенные черной кровью; 

Тобио; помоги мне; сидел за столом; выпуклая линза; пространство; Хината дотронулся до плеча Кагеямы; слышишь меня; пожалуйста, Тобио; двигалось; овальные, рваные; снежинки; изъяны матерчатого мира; сыпались с; упругого потолка; ты нужен мне, сейчас; я; буду защищать тебя; со мной; у тебя все будет в порядке; я; хочу быть твоей опорой; 

Тобио; пожалуйста; его ссутуленные; испуганные; лопатки; под хлопковой кожей; выли; смеющиеся; сухожилия; стол; угрюмо бурчал; все; замерло; Кагеяма поднял голову; пустой, испытывающий; взгляд; дурость; о чем просишь, чего хочешь; ты; оставь меня; не могу; не хочу; я; ты; делаешь; всегда; больно; мне больно, уйди, снова, в одиночестве; Тобио, я; о чем ты просишь; я, я, я, я; чтобы любили; чтобы ценили; были с тобой; я буду, именно этого; нет, думаешь только о себе; мелочно, эгоистично; хочешь всего этого, но ты; как можно полюбить такого; как ты; просишь; молишь; об этом; упругие; сдавливающие; его горло; шаги; Кагеяма; вперед; Хината; назад; поясницей; об столешницу; как можно; ты хочешь, чтобы; тебя любили; но сам себя; ты; ненавидишь; его предательский; шумный; убожество; толчок в грудь. Сжатая, ровная; линия розоватых; губ; Кагеямы; его; безразличный; сухой; смотрел и молчал.

Хватит; быть; таким; хватит;

Тупой; удар; краем стола; в бок; горький вздох; всхлип; мрачный; хлесткий; шлепок; кофе; по руке; бурое; угрюмое; пятно на футболке; расползлось; поглощало; гигантскими; уверенными; шагами; шипение; маленькие; пузырьки; в воздухе; не может быть; нет; не он; не поступил бы; презираю тебя; знаю; я тоже; презираю себя; сузилось; до этого гнилого; рваного; момента; не мог поднять глаза; на Кагеяму; его голые ступни; перед; замерли; спокойное; усталое; лицо; тяжелый; душащий; взгляд.

— Отвратительно, — сказал Кагеяма.

Столько совершил; виноват; нет; просто; я так; хотел; я так; хочу; говорит не он, говорит его; все правда; все про меня; думаешь, что так; успокойся, успокойся; спокойное, не выражающее никаких; эмоций; картонка; подделка; шаткое, глупое; не хватило смелости признать; Тобио; его нет, разбросанные, яркие; внутренности; отсутствие глазных яблок; я; все; исчезнет; закончится; ты боишься; нет; ты не хочешь; нет; я; действительно; он мне; дорог; это не; он; это; Хината пытался подняться; Кагеяма; безразличие, держало его за руку; ты мне нужен сейчас, почему, бросаешь, ты нужен мне, почему, почему, почему именно, ты должен, нет, быть, нет, рядом со мной, жалкие, мерзкие, слезы, не верю, не в состоянии, я, длительная, попытка, схватился за стул; Кагеяма; не двигался; не верю в это; не верю в то, что ты так думаешь, не верю, ты; посмотри на меня, скажи что-нибудь.

— Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, помогите мне.

Извивалось; пространство; искривлялось; смеющиеся лица; уродливых людей; бежевые, деревянные; тела; прыгающий стол; издевающийся; над его горем и бездействием; бессилием; стул; Кагеяма молчал; ничего не предпримет; он; ненавидит тебя так же, как и все остальные; гниющие, широко; открытые рты; ран; в удивлении; все это ты; твоя вина; невозможно; это; убивает меня; ты сам виноват в этом; нет; просто не хочешь признавать; нет; нет; заткнись; они; он; он; он здесь.

— Тобио, помоги мне. -- Скажет, что делать, возьмет за руку, разумеется, Шое, я, озлобленное, расстроенное, улыбнется, нет, густой поток, багряный, твоя вина, поглотит его. — Не бросай меня. — Насмехались, хлипкое тельце стула, ребрами ударилось о пол, все, смотрели на них; мы здесь, одни, верно. Я не хочу быть один, я не хочу проходить через это; в одиночестве; ненавижу это; мне; мне больно; кто-нибудь; протянутая; застыла между, это то, что тебе нужно? Да. — Не презирай меня. — Думаешь, можно любить просто так; ни за что? Ты ошибаешься. — Не убивай меня. 

— Нет, — сказал Кагеяма.

Неправда же; не мог он; сделать этого; или мог; все; все те, кто любили его (или не любили разумеется что за вздор Шое Шое все мы ненавидим тебя глупое ничтожное создание все верно никому не нужен даже себе бесишь хватит вы все убиваете меня и что дальше никто не поможет ты разочаровываешь всех если так то зачем зачем жить не знаю поэтому должен умереть нет все тогда все закончится разорвется обильно кровоточащая слишком много потеряно пусть они умрут если незачем больше Тобио я больше не хочу видеть тебя никогда).

Разочарование, вгрызающийся в тело; гнев; ты сделал уже достаточно; я ненавижу тебя; оставь; я не могу; это терпеть; более; все закончится; и это правильно; почему; произнес это; слишком быстро; Хината повалил Кагеяму на пол; его невинная, белая; шея; затрещала; обхватил ее; двумя руками; пластмассовые глаза; заслезились; уродство; невзрачность; безразличие; ненависть; злость; обида; они исчезнут; здесь и сейчас; вязкая, кусала пальцы Хинаты; кровь; ты; снова;

Убил его.

Оно 

Закончилось.

Мое существование;

Зачеркнуто.

Мое;

Окончание;

Все

Это

Приносило

Мне

Лишь

Боль

Правда?

Да.

Тогда

Что это?

Освобождение.

По какой причине

Сделал это?

Почему больше?

Это  
Невыносимо.

Холодные, искрящиеся; белые; простыни.  
Перманентно мигающий; значок; на экране плеера;   
Молчаливая песня.

Ответь что-нибудь.

Стремительно сменяющийся; поток; кривых и изогнутых; мыслей; плотных; образов; на кофейной; зернистой; пленке; в его сознании; испуганные; искривленные; застывшие; в ужасе; незнакомые.

Я просто не

Хочу быть один.

В конце концов, исчезну; глухой; выстрел; разлагающиеся мысли; птицами; вылетят из взорвавшейся; черепной коробки; их тела; разобьются о землю; торчащие из-под; костлявые буквы; 

Наконец; я смогу; больше не думать; никогда; мне больше; не нужно чувствовать; яркая; улыбка; лиловые волны; нырнул и захлебнулся; именно; об этом мечтал; именно; этого хотел; 

Но как же; все те, кто любил тебя; не нужен им; ненавидят; я больше; не желаю это; терпеть; так думаешь только ты; что; ждут тебя, верят в тебя, надеются на тебя; радостные, парящие; в воздухе; возгласы; греющий душу; смех.

Даже если вернусь, то; что с того; не станет лучше; 

Ты; должен действовать, разве не так? 

Нет.

Все бессмысленно.

Я просто умру.

И другие?

И другие.

Сизое; прозрачное; небо над головой; пушистые; вены-облака; набухли; я не; не хотел, чтобы все закончилось; вот так; чтобы все обернулось; подобным образом; умиротворенное; лицо Кагеямы, чуть поднялся бы — мог уткнуться носом в его щеку; долгий; глаза-в-глаза; 

Я скучаю по тебе; 

Его застывшая спина; дотронуться рукой; эй; иди сюда; иди; ко мне; Хината вздохнул; повернулся; угрюмая; сонная; синеватая; стена; уставилась; уставился на нее в ответ.

Несмотря на все произошедшее; я надеюсь; ты простишь меня; я не могу поверить; что ты ненавидишь меня. 

Я плохо понимаю чувства других.

Я знаю.

Мне трудно

Выражать то, что я  
Ощущаю.

Я знаю.

Глянцевое, розоватое солнце; щекотало мясистое тело; нежно голубого; озера; мягкая, ровная; тишина; редкие слова; произносимые шепотом; где-то далеко; протекала беседа птиц; Хината оперся грудью о железную ограду; еле заметная; дрожь; гусиная кожа; на прозрачной водной спине; значит, это есть; существование; ветер; трепал кончики волос; Кагеямы; тень от деревьев; веснушками на его лице; пытаться найти; радость в мелочах; пробегающие мимо них; суетливые; беззаботные; дети; скрываться от собственного ничтожного и стеклянного; в наглухо запертых и теплых; книги в мягких; обложках; заломы на их ранимых краях; душистая радость; вечное; умиротворение; яркие; крикливые; фотографии; шумели над столом; забавные; улыбки; друзей; застыли на бумаге.

Не хочу больше; ненавидеть себя; пусть мир; станет нормальным; пожалуйста; все будет в порядке; все будет хорошо; пожалуйста; все наладится; ты обещаешь мне? Обещаю.

Хината открыл глаза; прохладный песок; под ним; хрустел; повернул голову; слева от него лежал Кагеяма.

Ярко-красное; море; раскинулось вдоль; побережья.

Хината встал; прошел пару шагов; опустился на колени перед Кагеямой. Его спокойное, бледное лицо; правая сторона была перевязана. Одна за другой, слезы глухо скатывались, Хината всхлипнул; крупные, влажные; шлепали о щеки Тобио; он приоткрыл глаза;   
Медленно задвигал пальцами. 

— Слышишь меня? — прошептал Хината.

Кагеяма моргнул в ответ. 

Хината приблизил свое лицо к лицу Кагеямы; столкнулись носами; закрыл глаза; коротко и быстро; он поцеловал его в губы.


End file.
